


Third Time's a Charm

by MarrishxMe



Series: ML:QC one-shots and ficlets! [1]
Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sex, Comedy, F/M, I wasn't sure whether to rate this Mature or Explicit it dances a line folks, Light Angst, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Soft Gavin, angsty Gavin, new apartment, there are some oofs in here lemme tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrishxMe/pseuds/MarrishxMe
Summary: All you want is some time with your boyfriend but life just keeps getting in the way! As they say however, good things come to those who wait...





	Third Time's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm relatively new to this fandom but couldn't help myself. I have so many ficlet/one shot ideas for ML:QC that i couldn't resist. 
> 
> So this is the first of a series i'll be creating of a variety of fluffy to smutty fics on our fave four boys!
> 
> Some will cover certain prompts that I can disclose in the notes section before each one shot/ficlet.
> 
> *WARNING* This fic gets pretty spicy, so if some explicit depictions aren't your thing this might not be for you.
> 
> Enough from me, on with the long ass one shot!
> 
> Prompts used: 
> 
> > 'Sexual Frustration'
> 
> > 'Don't Answer It'

You thought that you’d had a long day, Gavin hadn’t even come home yet. You bit your lip as you clocked your watch, it was half past eight. With a hefty sigh, you blew out the candle atop your small second hand table and grabbed his plate to wrap up his dinner.

You'd almost tripped up on a cardboard box on your way to the kitchenette counter. You grumbled to yourself,

“I thought i’d done the kitchen...”

As you slid the box out of your way with your foot, balance almost swaying. You felt you’d hardly stopped to blink let alone finish moving in.

“At least we aren’t living out of boxes now.”

You commented to yourself idly as you wrapped Gavin’s dinner in foil to place back in the oven, having remembered how he’d even taken the morning off with you recently, just to finish unpacking despite his hectic schedule.

That thought process brought on an unexpected weight to your chest until you realised why. Since he’s been given such a huge case at work, you’ve hardly seen him a part from that morning or unless you catch him sliding under the sheets as not to wake you. He still found ways to leave you little notes and contribute to the little things like the dishes before he leaves early in the morning, at least.

You sunk back down on the chair on your side of the table and nibbled on your food halfheartedly. You began to find the monotonous ticking sound of a distant clock almost soothing in such a vast silence. Now you began pushing your food around your plate, having lost your appetite. Until you heard the jangle of keys and the front door to your new apartment swung open.

“You’re home!”

You lilted in surprise as you practically jumped out of your seat. Gavin’s tired amber eyes lit up at the sight of you,

“I got off early.”

He smiled that smile he saved for you as he responded, holding up a paper bag,

“Thought I’d surprise you.”

You didn’t wait for him to come into the room, meeting him at the door to fall into his strong embrace, his steady arms lulling you in security. His embrace was warm and you clutched onto him more tightly as you smelled his cologne. He sighed into your neck,

“Argh, i’ve missed you.”

You smiled a lazy smile. You could have stayed that way forever, but one moment more would have to suffice.

“I hope you haven’t missed eating at home, my cooking still sucks.”

He chuckled at that as you slid out of his arms, hand lingering on his for a moment longer before moving over to the phenolic resin counter. You’d assumed you’d left him at the threshold as you plucked his plate from the oven and began stripping it of it’s foil,

“So how’s the case going?”

You asked brightly. You’d felt his arms wind around your waist and you startled with a small giggle. His very presence calmed you, bringing a lazy smile to your features once again. He uttered into your ear as you unveiled his dinner more slowly,

“It’s good, I found a lead that I can follow tomorrow and I get to go undercover.”

You’d suddenly tensed in his arms. He’d felt your body shift,

“What is it?”

He asked, concern ringing in his voice.

“Nothing I just...”

You gripped his arms that were around you,

“Please be careful, Gavin.”

He fought the smile that teased his lips as he kissed your temple,

“You don’t have to worry, I’ll be fine.”

“I always worry about you.”

You added, but you’d lost your train of thought as he started planting sweet kisses down your neck,

“Let’s not talk about work.”

He whispered, sending shivers through you as he pressed your back to him. His kisses grew sensual causing your thoughts to darken, relishing in his hands on you. You let out a small sigh at his ministrations down your neck, guiding his hands around you as you leaned into his touch. You shivered again as the moment grew heated. He’d snaked his arms from around your waist to your hips and gripped you to him harder. You reached to grab a fistful of his hair, encouraging his hungry kisses at your neck, biting down on a groan of pent up frustration as you ground into his hips. He let out a small groan as you moved to do it again, hands reaching your chest as he nipped at the soft skin of your neck.

Until he froze. You were breathless as you froze in place as well,

“What’s wrong?”

Massaging his scalp where you’d left your hand. He grunted in defeat as he dropped his forehead to your shoulder, before lifting his head to utter,

“I can’t tonight.”

You felt like a deflated balloon as he added,

“Tomorrow could get... physical. I gotta stay on top of things.”

With a low rumble in his voice. You held him to you a moment longer with thin lips, sighing upon realising you wanted to make sure he could stay as safe as possible.

“That’s alright.”

You offered, melting into his warm arms again in a more tender embrace. He closed his eyes as he held you for one more rare moment, before sliding away.

“What’s for dinner? I got that pudding you like for after.”

You smiled before turning away from the counter - trying to forget how you wanted to be bent over it.

“I tried to cook steak.”

“Sounds great.”

He grabbed his plate from the counter behind you.

“Thanks for keeping It warm for me.”

He added as he planted a chaste kiss on your lips and placed his plate opposite your abandoned dinner,

“Aren’t you gonna eat?”

He half demanded, his knitted brows making you chuckle,

“I had a big lunch.”

His thick brows furrowed further and you fought your smile at his serious eyes,

“Really, I did.”

A bubbling laughter escaped you as you moved over to the dingy little table. As you sat your chair gave a sickening creak, making you both cringe. You noticed Gavin try to smooth his furrowed brows with his hand as he promised,

“We don’t have to live this way for long. It won’t be like this forever, I promise.”

His beautiful Amber eyes pierced yours.

“I know.”

You reached for his hand across the little table, entwining your fingers,

“But this isn’t just on you. We can do this, together.”

He allowed a small smile, his tension easing. It was nice to be this affectionate with him again, having barely seen him for weeks now.

“It’ll all be worth it soon.”

You voiced your thoughts as you saw his troubled gaze flit around the old fashioned wallpaper and flickering lamp. Your words fixed his eyes onto yours, and eased his troubled expression. He rubbed soothing circles in your hand before letting go to eat and a surprised hum of approval escaped him. His genuine satisfaction with the food and inability to hide his true feelings had widened your smile. After you'd finished dinner, he’d sat back down after helping to clear away. You noticed his eyes were drifting,

“Go get some sleep, it’s important you get a good rest.”

As you held his shoulders, you began rubbing a tense spot he usually got at the base of his neck and he hummed in relief,

“Ah that’s nice.”

You grinned before planting a kiss atop his head,

“Come on, bed.”

As you leapt away, leaving his affectionate smile in your wake as you prepared a bath for yourself. Your bath was one of your favourite things about your apartment next to your sofa. Though the bath was old fashioned, it wasn’t dingy or broken. It’s quirky appearance reminded you of a copper bucket. It had been a long day at work, this was your reasoning for the excess of bubbles in the bath.

You bit your lip at your ‘long day’ excuse for what else you had planned for yourself, almost feeling an embarrassed flush at the idea even now. You hadn’t had sex for weeks and had felt a little teased tonight at dinner. Your anxious gaze flit to the door in the hopes that Gavin didn’t walk in before laying back into the soothing water to relieve yourself. You weren’t surprised at how thinking of Gavin’s touch sent you quivering so quickly. Your high was satisfying but you were far from satiated, you glided your hands through the bubbles as you decided tomorrow night you’d try with Gavin.

When tomorrow night came, you nearly bubbled with excitement. Gavin had texted to say he had a surprise for you, which you hoped echoed the surprise you had in mind for him. Seeing as you’d be home earlier again, you’d offered to cook his favourite crispy chilli beef and the girls from work helped with what to wear,

“Black lace is always a winner in seduction.”

Willow commented before sipping her coffee, Kiki hummed in assent but Anna’s face had scrunched.

“What is it?”

You asked tiredly. Anna leant against the desk across the way as she voiced her thoughts,

“Well, I don’t really know Gavin but... are we sure he’s a ‘lacey’ guy? He seems pretty ‘no frills’ to me.”

You rapped your pen on your desk impatiently, she was right.

“Hey it’s not like you really have to _try_ anyway, right? He's in your palm.”

Kiki offered in what you were sure was meant to be a reassuring jest, yet you only felt more lost. It was as if you were planning your first time with him you were that nervous over this ‘plan’ you had.

“We could ask Minor? He knew Gavin’s favourite colour and star sign before he met him.”

Willow suggested with levity, making you all laugh. You sat back in your chair with a huff,

“I’m starting to think that’s a good idea.”

“(Y/n), relax, you’re over thinking it now.”

Willow placed her coffee down as she stated. Your jaw tensed and you tried to relieve it with a sigh as Kiki giggled,

“Wow it really has been a while then, huh boss?”

You shot her a look that made her bite down on her smile, but it only made you resign a laugh too. After discussing the matter further, you’d settled on slipping into your white satin nightdress after your shower. Satisfied it was revealing enough just to tease, with the swell of your cleavage and just barely covering the base of your behind, you pulled your hair back out of your face. Anna was right about him being ‘no frills’ as she’d called it, so you were pleased you went with this over black lace.

You clocked your watch atop the nightstand on your side of the bed, he was due any minuet. Your anticipation made you shiver before you moved to pour some red wine that you’d been saving. You were simply glowing as you lit candles on the little table and the cramped living area, giving the apartment the same soft glow. Your heart was beating so hard against your rib cage you were sure anyone nearby would hear it. Your smile flattened when you could have sworn you heard Gavin’s voice before the jangle of keys - was he talking to someone in the hall?

“... she doesn’t know yet, but it’s great that you’re here she’s going to love thi -“

Gavin stopped short, his mouth in the shape of a small ‘O’ at the sight of you in your sexy satin nightdress, your cheeks deep rouge as you hid what you could of yourself behind a dining chair in a scramble. A nervous chuckle erupted from your throat as you coerced a smile,

“Gavin.”

Was all you could manage as your knuckles whitened over the top of the dining chair, anxious you’d faint with embarrassment. Gavin stood paralysed to the spot with his mouth gaped, standing next to a woman with his amber eyes and caramel hair, who must have been the sister you were yet to meet.

“Hi.”

You added with an unintended raised octave to your voice. Gavin’s sister flit her gaze between the two of you and curled her lips into a wicked smile,

“Hi.”

She lilted back. Gavin still couldn’t seem to close his mouth as his sister quickly interjected,

“I’m sorry to just drop by, Gavin wanted us to meet while I was in town but -“

She fought her smile with great difficulty,

“I can see this isn’t the best time.”

Before she turned her attention to Gavin, who’d finally moved as he returned her gaze.

“We can reschedule to tomorrow?”

Gavin elicited a small choking noise in response as his sister spoke over it,

“Great -“

She turned to you with a more sympathetic smile,

“It was nice to meet you, (y/n).”

That turned into a smirk as she flit her gaze between the two of your before gathering herself to leave. The moment she was out of sight and the door was closed, you held your face in your hands, shame wracking you in waves.

“Oh my _God_.”

You whined into your hands with a hefty sigh before hearing a nervous chuckle and feeling a pair of strong yet soft hands peel yours from your face. He fought his laugh but stopped trying when you allowed an embarrassed smile before laughing with him. He held you to him as you groaned emphatically into his chest, winding your arms around his torso.

“She won’t tell anyone, don’t worry.”

Gavin assured before planting a kiss atop your head and you rested your chin on his chest to look up at him,

“Really?”

He chuckled,

“Really. Especially if it would upset you.”

You teased a smirk,

“Oh so it would only upset me?”

He beamed,

“How could I be upset? My girlfriend surprised me with all this and it’s not even my birthday.”

In jest and you guffawed before thudding your head onto his chest again with an embarrassed grunt as he continued laughing. When his laughter had died down, he moved to lift your chin to face him,

“And I really was surprised.”

You chortled as he smiled lovingly,

“I really appreciate all of this, don’t be embarrassed.”

You bit your lip as you searched his eyes, his sincerity made your heart skip a beat. He pulled you in for a sensual kiss. You broke away to giggle,

“I’m sorry, no one wishes that didn’t happen more than me -“

He hushed,

“It’s ok,”

Fighting the urge to smile against your lips as he placed a chaste kiss before finishing,

“Hey at least it was my sister and not my parents.”

You laughed against his lips as he leaned in to kiss you again. You offered,

“Or your boss.”

A friendly enough man who’d already made a pass at you at a Christmas party before realising you were with Gavin. Though Gavin laughed, you felt the slight twitch in his jaw as he’d pecked your lips once more stating,

“He’s not coming here after this.”

Causing you both to hold back small laughs, he ran his hands over your smooth arms. You furthered,

“I think we should keep surprises to a minimum.”

With an awkward smile that made his widen.

“Agreed.”

His gaze was gentle, one look was enough to leave you breathless and tingling all at once. You moved in slowly, planting a sensual kiss on his lips as you slid your hands from around his waist up to his chest. His palm pressed against your back as his other gently caressed one of your soft hands at his chest, and he deepened the kiss.

“How’s the case?”

You asked in a seductive murmur, an inch away from his lips as he breathed you in with a sly smile,

“Solved.”

“Really?”

Your eyes lit up and he breathed a laugh,

“Yea, the lead was the right one and we got her.”

Before freeing his hand from yours to guide your lips to meet his with a gentle caress of your chin. You hummed,

“I’m so proud of you.”

Against his lips, a swell of pride inflating your chest and he beamed a smile before shaking his head, dumbfounded.

“What?”

You asked in a curious lilt as he held your cheek with such a tender touch.

“What did I do to deserve you?”

He wondered in a hushed whisper and you shook your head,

“Stop.”

Kissing him tenderly, hoping to convey it was you who felt lucky to have him. You pulled far enough away to ask,

“Do you want dinner?”

He hummed in approval before snaking his hands around your waist and stroking the soft satin,

“Later,”

Before he pulled you into a more fervent kiss, his hands lowering from your waist causing you to gasp. He rasped,

“I want to take care of you first.”

before gripping your behind, making you tingle in anticipation as you kissed him eagerly. You grabbed a fistful of his soft hair as your kisses grew hungry and he caressed your behind before hoisting you’re leg up, eliciting a giggle from you as his hand tantalisingly ran down your thigh. The feel of his calloused hands teasing your thigh made your eyes light with excitement. In one swift movement your legs wrapped around his torso, the friction it caused already sent shivers through your core, you bit back a moan as his flaming Amber eyes met yours. You loved how strong he was, able to hold you as if you were a feather.

He’d solved the case. You had him right where you wanted him. You arched your back into him as he held you, planting insatiable kisses on your chest, his hands leaving a trail of fire in their wake at your thighs.

“Take me.”

Was all you’d managed to rasp, causing him to grunt before carrying you to the bedroom. As you’d reached the door, Gavin’s cellphone blared in what was a blissful silence and he groaned. He ignored it as he pushed the door open to place you on the bed and settle between your legs. You smiled as he kissed you so deeply you moaned, pressing yourself to him. His phone had become a distant memory as you throbbed at his raw kisses.

Until it rang again. His brows furrowed a moment as his roaming hands had stopped and you hushed,

“Don’t answer it.”

His burning gaze pierced yours before he kissed you almost angrily, running his hands over the satin of your nightdress, sliding the hem up to your middle to expose your panties. The only noise you heard was the hammering of your heart. You attempted to strip him of his jacket, he’d risen off of you to help before his lips crashed to yours again. You ripped his shirt off over his head as you raised from the bed, planting kisses down his torso as you moved back down.

Until his phone rang again.

You both froze in place with a disgruntled groan. _Really?_ You thought in exasperation. You sat back onto the bed as he leapt off to fish his phone from his jacket on the floor. His face was as dark as his voice,

“What?”

He barked. You bit your lip as you held yourself upon the sheets, trying to overhear the conversation on the line,

“_... you gotta come back in Gavin, it shouldn’t take long but Cheif’ll chew your asses if you don’t..._”

That was enough for you to understand that this wouldn’t happen._ Again_. Your head hung low as your finger traced the hem of your satin nightdress with a small sigh. Gavin scoffed with his head lolled back as he dropped the phone from his hear. He attempted to take a deep breath to calm his rage at being interrupted with you, before he saw you fiddling with the bed sheets dejectedly. He sighed before placing his palms on the bed to plant a chaste kiss on your cheek, resting his forehead against your temple as you leaned into him.

“I’m sorry, i’ll try to be fast.”

“Why can’t anybody else do it?”

You sounded petulant so you quickly added,

“You work so hard.”

Which whilst true, also came out in a whine. He gently guided your face to meet his with his fingertips, kissing you gently.

“My new partner didn’t file the case properly - they fucked it up pretty bad. I’ve gotta fix it before morning or we’re both screwed.”

He explained as be caressed your cheek. You turned your body around to face him, winding your arms around his neck with a slight pout,

“And you have to go right now?”

_Can’t it wait, dammit? I have - for weeks!_ You thought. His eyes lidded a moment,

“Don’t do that.”

You offered a hefty sigh, realising he’d never once hounded you about your work. You also knew he wouldn’t leave if he didn’t have to. You searched his amber eyes as you grew determined, your eyes darkened as you moved to trail a sly hand down his bare torso,

“Make sure you’re fast, then. I’ll be waiting.”

From beneath your lashes, as you moved to cup his sex, causing him to gasp before grinning,

“Yes ma’am.”

Before kissing you. You kissed him back tauntingly - the way you did that would leave him wanting more. He broke away with a chuckle,

“I gotta go, then I’m all yours.”

He pecked your lips once more before sending a sultry glance your way as he slid back into his shirt.

“Boo.”

You shunned as his rock hard abs were no longer in sight, making him smile. He bit his lip at the sight of you amongst the ruffled sheets, your thin straps hung off your shoulders causing you to hold the nightdress to your chest. He chewed his lip with a deep set frown at the prominent swell of your cleavage from the effort to hold up your nightdress, making you smile in return.

“Hurry back, Officer.”

You lilted in your best seductive voice and he broke out into an amused grin before whisking out of the room. He made himself think of things like fossils and empty ketchup bottles, random and dull in order to hone in on his focus for now and not picture you the way he left you; Stray strands of (h/c) hair framing your face, your lips swollen from his kiss, satin hugging your figure. Nor picture you sighing his name over and over as he held you.

“Ah shit.”

He muttered as he forced his limbs out the front door back towards the station. As you lay atop the bed, you briefly contemplated whether you were hungry. You decided to keep your portion of non-spicy beef for later but rose from bed to indulge in a little something sweet. As you reached your kitchenette, you half wished Gavin would come striding back in. You blew out the candles and decided you could try to review the pages of Kiki’s assignment early.

Gavin’s brows were creased for the entirety that he was at work for, _how could they screw up _paperwork_ so badly?_ He internally scoffed, trying to keep from boiling over. Gavin’s boss patted his shoulder,

“Hey Gav, hope this didn’t interrupt anything important - Landsman just told me what happened.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, _why did Landsman tell the Cheif about our failed paperwork?_ He stood to level with his boss,

“Yes sir, it did. But i’m here now.”

Amber eyes piercing with intimidation, but the boss offered a wry smile,

“Sorry, keep up the good work son. Send (y/n) my best.”

Before sweeping off further into the precinct, missing Gavin’s deathly glare and tense shoulders. Gavin overheard some officers sneering,

“... the boss still trying to dip it in Gavin’s girl?”

Gavin whipped around to face them, snatching the collar of one, his eyes alight with fury and the spindly officer squirmed in his grasp. Gavin held his vice grip tighter for a moment longer before remembering where they were and releasing him.

“Don’t.”

He threatened lowly. The Officer’s eyes widened in fear even after being set back on the floor, before scrambling away. Gavin sighed, rubbing a sore spot upon his brow. He could really do with your voice right now, it always seemed to calm him.

You shuffled the papers with a small smile, having finished your review of not only Kiki’s assignment but that of Minor and Willow. Feeling accomplished, you poured yourself another glass of the red wine that you’d planned to use for your dinner with Gavin. You rubbed your eyes as you glanced at your watch and raised your brow, it was already eleven at night. You glanced at the unlit candles and the abandoned crockery at your little dingy table, deciding to ready yourself to go to sleep.

You knew how tired Gavin had been the last week and thought you’d just have to steal him away tomorrow. You slid out of your nightdress and into your favourite t-shirt of Gavin’s, shimmying out of your underwear. Though you’d moved out of all of the boxes now, you’d somehow misplaced your night shorts. You fished for them through your bedside drawers and Gavin’s but settled for a pair of his boxer shorts instead.

You scooped your hair up again as it had fallen out beforehand, and tied it up in a loose ponytail. You brushed your teeth and washed your face of the little makeup you’d had on before wandering to the kitchenette for a glass of water. As you reached the cupboard for your glass, the door flew open and you held your chest tightly with the fright. Eyes wide and form rigid with fear, you saw it was Gavin.

“Gavin?”

You sighed in relief as he strode into the apartment with serious eyes, straight to you. You frowned,

“Is something wrong -?”

He cut you off with a searing kiss, gripping your hips with such force he pushed you back into the counter. You moaned in surprise before ripping off his jacket as he ravaged your lips, you cut off the moment upon realising,

“Wait, wait wait Gavin the door -“

He reluctantly tore away to swing it shut with an unintentional slam, his Amber eyes nearly seething.

“Gavin, what’s wrong.”

You slid your gentle palms to his face as he held you in a strong embrace, lidded eyes to the floor with a scrunched face, as he tried to control his breathing.

“Hey, you can tell me anything.”

You caressed his cheek to coax him into finally meeting your gaze.

“Are you happy?”

Your brows furrowed, prompting him to croak,

“Are you happy with me, like this? Here.”

He furthered, eyes flitting to the dingy kitchenette,

“With my hours not mixing well with yours? And I... I can’t give you much.” 

He cleared his throat, eyes meeting the floor again. small tears threatened to prick in your eyes. You hushed,

“Gavin, of course I’m happy, what brought this on?”

Gently stroking his cheekbone with the pad of your thumb. He shook his head slightly, his voice a broken whisper,

“I don’t want to lose you.”

You rested your forehead up against his as he breathed you in, you uttered,

“You’re not going to lose me.”

Before admitting,

“I was afraid I was losing you.”

He sighed, shaking his head. You offered,

“It feels like we’re kids again, huh?”

With a small smile, he offered the ghost of one in return, eyes still lowered. You swept away the stray strands of caramel hair from over his eyes, as you planted a tender kiss upon his eye lids. He finally looked at you, his eyes that you adored so much reflected his adoration for you in return. You gasped in delight as suddenly Gavin had swept you up into a bridal carry, his face remaining a mere inch away as he glided towards the little couch. He sat with you on his lap and you couldn’t tear your eyes away from his, feeling exhilarated with the electricity that flowed through you from his gaze. Heart hammering against your chest, you moved to straddle him,

“You’re all mine now, remember?”

He exhaled in mild surprise at your dominant tone, before offering a dark smirk. His seductive gaze making you bite down on a moan at the jolt it sent through your core. You placed a gentle fingertip over his lips,

“No more interruptions.”

He reflexively gripped onto your hips as you ground onto his, eliciting small moans of pleasure from the both of you. His hands roamed under the T-shirt of his that you were wearing, pressing into your back to hold you closer and sealing your lips with another searing kiss. His tongue ravaged yours as he fought for dominance and you tightened your grip on his shoulders to steady yourself, biting down on groans of pleasure from the shock waves that were already building within your core.

“Gavin.”

You pleaded in a soft sigh, prompting him to lay you back onto the sofa and settle between your legs with another fervent kiss. His hands teased the soft skin at your inner thighs making you smile.

“I’ve missed you.”

He echoed his words from last night when he came home early, you gazed lovingly into his eyes before he cupped under your knee to start trailing kisses and nips at your inner thighs, leaving you breathless. You were already dripping with want and unintentionally bucked your hips, he smiled against your thigh as he drew nearer to where you needed him the most.

“It drives me crazy when I see you like this.”

He rasped, hands slipping under his boxers that you were wearing,

“And when you wear my clothes.”

You flushed, as he met your lips for an aching kiss. You had no idea this had such an effect on him, you tingled in anticipation and raked your hands through his hair. He slowly, tantalisingly slid the boxers down your thighs, making you hold your breath. He moved down and gently guided your thighs apart before offering you a sultry glance, making you flush harder with a small wanton whimper. You throbbed as you waited for him to stop tempting you for what felt like years. He gripped your thighs and finally his ministrations set your skin alight, you gripped his hair tighter in encouragement whilst trying not to squirm. His touch was better than you remembered, his tongue casting masterful strokes,

“Oh Gavin...”

You sighed, fighting the urge to squeeze him between your legs. Your heart was in palpitations as you pulsated. Your hips jerked with the tingling sensations that were shooting through to your toes. It didn’t take long for shock waves of pleasure to start rocking you, his hands gripped your behind as he worked you into your high,

“I’m -“

You faltered as he found your sweet spot, warmth pooling in your abdomen,

“There.”

You breathed. His touch was relentless and you were shaking violently, head lolling back and stomach in knots,

“Gavin!”

You screamed as he sent you over the edge, quivering as you came undone. He didn’t stop and you rode out your high. You whimpered softly with faltered breaths as he rose to wipe his smirk, resting his spare palm on your slick thigh. The sight of you in heat, thighs spread with your flushed cheeks and beads of sweat peppering your skin had sparked something primal in Gavin. He tore off his shirt as he leaned to plant a deep kiss on your lips. Your sex was sensitive and already tingling again as he kissed you over and over. You moaned against his sweet mouth as you fumbled to undo his belt. His hands kneaded your breasts from under his shirt to distract you and tease you further.

"You're... such a... tease."

You whined between faltered breaths at his tormenting hands. He smiled against your lips before he lifted off your shirt to kiss your bare chest. His hot kisses sent tingles through your core, warmth pooling in your abdomen with an aching desire. You bucked your hips up to grind on his, only for him to pin them down with a strong hand,

"Wait."

He rasped and you pouted before he worked on your chest, his ministrations making your want unbearable. You pulled him up to meet his lips with a feverish kiss. You dug your nails into his back and scratched, making him groan against your mouth. He bit the skin at your neck and your breath hitched, you hadn't received a love bite in forever. You encouraged him as you held him to you and arched your back into him with a soft moan,

"I need you."

He kissed from your neck to your jaw and finally your lips as you ripped off his belt and fought his trousers down. Your sparkling eyes met his to convey the sheer love that words could not as he was bare with you. You guided him inside you with a sharp gasp as he slowly rocked into you, sending electric jolts of pleasure through your core. You squeezed him between your thighs as he sensually did it again. You whimpered as he gripped your thigh higher to thrust into you more deeply. Your heart was ablaze, your skin smouldering as he massaged your chest again with each thrust.

"Faster."

You breathed with lidded eyes. He thrust into you harder, picking up the pace til you were writhing in his arms. You bit down on your lip from screaming as you matched his rhythm with your hips, lolling your head back as you scratched his back harder. He grunted as his thrust became more frantic, you knew he was close. Your sex was pulsating as your stomach was in knots, you bucked into his hips to hit a delicious spot with panted breaths. You screamed his name once more as you came undone, riding your high as he pumped into you, following with a wanton grunt of your name. He collapsed on top of you, listening to the frantic beating of your heart as you played with his hair.

The girls at work smirked like school girls when Minor asked why you were wearing a chiffon scarf to work for the first time in your life. Gavin tried to ignore the puff of his chest when his co-workers thought he'd been attacked by some cat at the sight of his back when changing into his uniform at work.

"So, good?"

Willow asked as she eyed you whilst sipping her tea. You couldn't hide your glow or your bright smile, recalling the night. He took you on the sofa, the counter your bedroom. Willow allowed a cheeky smile and a wink as you beamed a bright smile,

"You know what they say, third time's a charm."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this instalment, I haven't written smut in AGES so I hope it didn't suck haha. 
> 
> As always, Comments Kudos and Bookmarks are all greatly appreciated! :) Until Next time!
> 
> PS: requests are open


End file.
